


No Rush

by I_cant_find_a_name



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s02e07 3, Episode: s02e08 One Breath, Episode: s03e12 War of the Coprophages, Episode: s04e12 Leonard Betts, Episode: s04e13 Never Again, Episode: s04e14 Memento Mori, Episode: s04e20 Small Potatoes, Episode: s06e03 Triangle, Episode: s07e04 Millennium, Episode: s07e05 Rush, F/M, Friendship/Love, Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998), Pillow Talk, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_cant_find_a_name/pseuds/I_cant_find_a_name
Summary: Home from investigating super-speedy teenagers, Scully stays the night at Mulder's as they intersperse sex with conversation about when they fell in love and past relationships.This follows S07E05, Rush, but it references quite a few of the earlier episodes.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	No Rush

“Well I, for one, am grateful that we’re too old to rush, Mulder,” she grinned, her cheeks flushed as she lay back down next to him.

“Well I work very hard on not going too fast,” he grinned back. “I spend a lot of time thinking about Skinner!”

“Mulder!” She punched him in the arm, giggling.

“Hey, don’t knock it! We men aren’t as lucky as you ladies; we get one shot and we’re done,” he threw her a mischievous look.

“Well it is true that the male chromosome is inferior to its female counterpart,” she enjoyed playing the science card.

“Who knew that that extra leg on the chromosome would be the key to multiple orgasms?”

“You know, Mulder, I think you’ve come up with a strand of genetics that has not been properly researched yet.”

“Well I’d be up for researching it again tonight but you’re gonna have to give me a while to recover.”

She rolled her eyes and huffed a little giggle before holding his gaze. She felt somewhere between content and euphoric. She couldn’t stop smiling, but then neither could he as he leaned over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and then kissed her forehead before pulling himself up and out of bed.

“Hey, where are you going?” she complained.

“I gotta pee!”

She sighed and pulled herself up so she was sitting, leaning her back against the headboard, looking across to the space he’d just vacated. She smiled to herself thinking about how it had taken them so long to finally act upon their feelings and become lovers and how, suddenly, there was a peace and stillness she never knew she’d been missing. She had thought that just spending every day with him, working alongside him, was enough, but now she almost couldn’t understand how she’d gone so long without having the joy and intimacy of making love to him.

He reappeared carrying a bag of potato chips and a couple of bottles of beer.

“I got the munchies,” he said as he passed her a beer, put his down on the bedside table and dug his hand down into the bag of chips.

“Mulder, I hope you washed your hands after you went to the bathroom!” she grimaced at the thought.

“Nope!” he teased. “I would have but figured it didn’t matter given where your hands and mouth have been,” he smirked as he sat down next to her, only to get a pillow in the face.

“You’re disgusting, I can’t believe I fell for you!” as she grabbed the bag and took a handful.

“You can’t believe it? I definitely can’t believe it!” his expression turned from humour to intrigue with a hint of disbelief.

“I dunno, Mulder, you’re not _too_ bad looking,” she teased him. “But to be fair, I felt that your triple-x bills were getting too high so I thought I’d throw you a line.”

“Ha! Actually Agent Scully, I’ve not been partaking in that so much recently,” he said proudly.

She looked surprised. “Oh? What happened?”

“Well, I realised that I didn’t want that anymore. That I just wanted you,” his frankness changed the mood of the conversation.

“Really? But I’ve always been here and you never stopped before,” she replied.

“Yeah, I guess that I didn’t really believe that a woman as beautiful and intelligent as you could want a guy like me so I didn’t really let myself think there was a chance.”

“Mulder,” she looked him dead in the eyes.

“Yes?”

“You’re an ass!” she threw a potato chip at him and he gave her a fake pout before grabbing the chip and shoving it in his mouth and grinning.

“Mulder,” she changed the tone. “When was the last time you had sex before us?”

He pulled a shocked face. “Woah! We’re having _that_ conversation, are we? Because it’s quid pro quo; if I tell you, you gotta tell me.”

“Oh, no, I take back the question,” she smiled but looked away.

“Oh you can’t do that, Scully,” he complained. “Now I really want to know!”

“You can make a guess and I’ll tell you if you’re right,” she smiled with an air of mystery.

“Hmm,” he pulled a face like he was trying to figure out the square root of Pi. “You went on a few dates back in the early days... But then you’re too beautiful for no other man to ask you out since then?”

She tilted her head to one side, a bemused smile on her face. “But if I was in love with someone I didn’t think I could have, say my work partner for instance, would I have paid any attention to other men’s advances?”

“Ok, so how long have you been in love with me for?”

“Do you really want to go there, Mulder?” she narrowed her eyes at him.

It was his turn to tilt his head.

“Er... Was it Eddie Van Blundht?”

She blushed, her eyes widening. “No!”

“No?” he looked exasperated. “No what? Was that too early?”

“What do you think Mulder? You’re the psychologist,” she challenged.

“Well you didn’t look at me like that before I caught you about to kiss him.”

“I thought he was you!”

“But he had the balls to make a move,” he said, remembering the confusion and jealousy of that moment.

“Well yes, but he was just better at acting on the messages I was sending out than you!”

“So what? You’re saying that you did look at me like that before him?”

She rolled her eyes into an exasperated nod.

“Well then, before Van Blundht. Um, well, there was that, I mean I thought maybe,” he was suddenly very self-conscious and unsure of himself. She gave him a gentle look as though giving him permission to continue without her going to laugh at him. “Um, well when you were in hospital being treated for your cancer, you wrote that thing for me,” he looked sheepishly at her.

She smiled, “Yes, I already loved you back then.”

He grinned like he’d just won an award.

“But what about you? When did you fall in love with me?” she deflected his interrogation, turning the tables on him.

“Er, early,” he fudged.

“How early?”

“Uhhh...” he took in a breath as he mentally went through his memories. “I knew when you were abducted. I think.”

“You only think? You’re not certain?” she was intrigued.

“I just never expected to miss anyone like I missed you... Besides, you’re a lot better looking and less prone to killing me than Krycek,” he added with a glint in his eyes.

“I thought you’d like Melissa more; the two of you were more alike,” she thought out loud.

“I guess opposites attract. She did help me to realise I love you, though.”

“So my abduction then,” she said firmly.

“Hey I said that was when I realised, not when I fell for you!” he clarified.

“So when then?!” She was getting exasperated.

“Honestly,” he looked her in the eye.

“Yes,” she met his eyes with her standard steely determination.

“The first night together.”

She looked confused and worried. “What? Like the first night we slept together?”

“No!” he was surprised she had misunderstood. “The first night on that case, y’know? Billy Miles! Oregon!”

“Seriously?” she was stunned.

“Yeah, when you got all panicked about the mosquito bites and you stripped to just your bra! I mean, that is gonna turn most men on!”

“Firstly, Mulder, that was the second night on the case,” she loved any opportunity to correct him, and he pulled a face annoyed he’d got it wrong. “And secondly, that wasn’t love, Mulder, that was you being a horny man who hadn’t had some in ages!”

“How do you know how long it’d been?”

“Because you were toiling away by yourself in the basement for so long, I suspected that you’d forgotten what other humans looked like!” She was enjoying this. “It was lust.”

“OK,” he conceded. “Yes there was a little bit of lust, and I may have lingered before telling you they were just bites, but then you spun around and hugged me and I just felt like I’d been hit by a bus; like suddenly the person I least expected felt like the only person and it caught me completely unawares.”

She stared at him quietly taking that in for a moment. “But that’s a long way from properly realising, wasn’t it?”

He shrugged. “I dunno, Scully, but I knew there was something there. I guess I didn’t understand it fully until I thought I’d lost you... but anyway, Scully,” a sudden realisation hit him. “You have completely derailed me from my investigations into your Mulder-loving!”

She let out a burst of laughter, before a rueful look accepting that he’d busted her. She took a swig of beer and she set him with her blue, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. “So, Agent Mulder, where did we get up to? Eddie Van Blundht?”

“Hey, no,” he raised his finger at her wiggling it at her as though telling her off. “We got further back than that... When you had cancer.”

“Oh, yes,” she feigned annoyance that he’d remembered. “Cancer. And what a fun ride that was,” she grimaced.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him, kissing the top of her head. “I remember sobbing into your bed whilst you were sleeping.”

Surprised, she pulled herself back so she could study his face. “You did?”

He half-shrugged, half-nodded a confirmation to her. “I was terrified I was losing you. And I hadn’t even kissed you or told you how important you were.”

She smiled at him lovingly. “Well I’m still here and you managed to tell me. Eventually.”

“Eventually,” he repeated back almost apologetically. “But you’ve diverted me from my investigations again! Damn you’re good!”

She laughed and raised her beer in acknowledgement of the compliment as he shook his head.

“So, BC.”

She raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Before cancer,” he explained. “BC.”

She nodded.

“How long before?”

“I don’t know Mulder!”

“Well if you don’t know then how am I supposed to guess it?!”

She shrugged and smiled at him as she swigged a bit more beer. “It kinda came on gradually, I guess. I mean, maybe if you’d come into _my_ hotel room and got half-naked it would be clearer in my mind!”

He grinned. “I hope you know that I don’t care what we’re working on, Scully, you can come into my hotel room half-naked any time.”

“Only half-naked?” she flirted.

“I can fix the other half,” he winked at her. “Those mosquitos seem to get everywhere. Damn it woman! You’re distracting me again!”

She grinned smugly at him, enjoying tripping him up.

“So it came on gradually, but when was the first time you thought 'Oh my, I’m in love with that hot, sexy beast Mulder?’” he did a mock female voice and his best alluring female look as he jokingly pretended to be her.

“Ughhhh, I don’t know,” she was genuinely wracking her brains and then it hit her and she looked up at him with a sense of satisfaction that she’d remembered. “Dr Bambi!”

“Dr who?” he looked puzzled.

“Dr Bambi! You know the bug lady? With the cockroaches?”

“Oh yeah, Dr Bambi, she was kinda good looking,” he smiled at the memory.

“Yes, I got that you thought that when you were going on about her over the phone,” she said tetchily.

His eyes widened gleefully. “You came out to join me on that case because you were jealous?! Woah Scully! I can’t believe that! Be still my heart.”

They looked lovingly at one another for a moment and then he continued.

“So cockroaches... That was when? Halfway through our third year together?!”

“Hmm, yeah I think so.”

“So you haven’t had sex for four years?!”

“Well, hang on a minute, Mulder,” she stopped him. “If you knew you liked me from the get-go, does that mean you hadn’t had sex in seven years until I finally took pity on you?”

“'took pity',” he repeated pretending to be annoyed before grinning at her. “I may have had a little slipup after that, but in my defence, I thought you were gone forever.”

She looked at him confused.

“It was whilst you were abducted.”

“What? But didn’t you just say that that was when you realised you loved me?!” she was bemused. “So I get abducted, you realise you love me and so you go and have sex with another woman?!”

“It sounds bad when you say it like that!” he agreed, but knew from the amusement on her face that she didn’t mind. “I didn’t think you would be coming back; Samantha never did. So I thought I’d realised too late and just kind of fell into having sex with someone equally messed up at that point.”

She nodded sympathetically, looking away. “You slept with Skinner, didn’t you?”

Immediately her eyes were back on him, all mischief and giggles as he laughed. “Yes, Skinner; it was a tough time for us both.”

He threw a potato chip at her which she popped in her mouth as she moved in to kiss him, grinning as he took the challenge to reclaim it, resulting in giggles from them both.

“Still, Mulder,” she interspersed with kisses. “That’s what? Five years?”

He managed an affirmative grunt as he kissed her, blindly putting the packet of chips on the bedside table behind him as he leaned in. She fumbled her beer into his hand for him to put on the side as well, her released hand wrapping around the back of his head as she pulled him to her, making it harder for him to safely put the beer down. His hands freed, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her down on to the bed so she was under him, propping himself up on his right elbow, his fingers gently stroked the side of her face and through her hair whilst his left hand worked down her body until it reached her hot, wet clit and she arched her back into him and moaned in that way she did which always turned him on even more than he already was.

As he started to circle her with his thumb, she bit at his lip in arousal and now her hand was stroking down his body to assess his cock, grinning at him when she found it hard and ready.

“Seems like your diminished chromosome has worked its way through its limitations,” she practically purred.

“Mmm, Skinner, you’re too... Oh.” He pulled back from her and eyed her cheekily. “Oh, Scully, it’s you! I forgot. Skinner is Monday nights... today’s Wednesday.”

She laughed before tugging him back down to her and kissing him, her hands now back rustling his hair as she gently pushed him downwards and her head rolled back as her body arched to his trail of kisses descending ever lower until she felt his lips enclose her and he started to tease her. Pulling away from her briefly he looked up at her and said, “So the scientific experiment around the superior X chromosome we’re doing...”

He kissed her clit again as she groaned an acknowledgement of his statement.

“...is to see how many times I can make you come in the time it takes for me to come once; am I right?” His mouth immediately went back on to her as she let out another moan as she rocked her hips into him and felt his fingers push into her and start to tease her g-spot.

“So what’s that? Your 5 to my 2?!” He smiled at her as her head nuzzled into his chest, her still lying on top of him, and they wrapped their arms around one another.

“Mmmm, although you could probably get another out of me before you lose it completely.” She grinded her hips to feel him against her g-spot, enjoying that he was still inside her.

He huffed a little laugh and kissed the top of her head, and she lifted her face up so that she could study his. His eyes were full of more love than she thought possible and she hoped that she was mirroring that back as she smiled at him before snuggling back into him.

“So, when did you decide to focus on me over the porn then?” she mumbled sleepily into his chest.

“Erm, after we almost kissed.”

“Which time?” she chuckled.

“The bee one.”

“Ughhh damn that bee.” He felt her smile against him.

“That’s when I dared to believe that you could love me back.”

“Nothing like the threat of Salt Lake City, Utah to get a man moving,” she huffed.

“Yeah... And after that, after thinking that you were something I could actually hope to hold, to make love to, the porn and the chat lines became a little hollow; you were all I could think about.”

She nuzzled her approval.

“That’s still a long time to wait... It’s what? 18 months?” she questioned.

“Yeah, well I didn’t want to rush it,” he grinned. “And actually, I didn’t wait that long really.”

That confused her and she pulled herself up so she could look at him properly. “What do you mean? What happened before New Year’s? Coz I gotta tell you, Mulder, that wasn’t with me... Maybe Van Blundht had a change of direction?”

“Ha! No, it wasn’t Eddie, although he sends his best regards to you by the way,” he said as he pulled himself up, his arm wrapped around her backside to ensure she didn’t slip, until he was more upright, leaning against his headboard, her straddling him. He was still inside her, although he was sure that wouldn’t last too much longer. He gave her a passionate kiss before burying his head in her breasts, eliciting a laugh from her. He spent a few moments kissing and nuzzling her right nipple before pulling back to continue.

“You remember Bermuda?”

She rolled her eyes. “How could I forget?!”

“Well I kissed you in 1939.”

She pulled her Mulder-that's-ridiculous face.

“No, I did Scully, I did!”

She raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Mulder, your boat was capsized, you were floating upside down in water, nigh-on drowned. What you think you remember was merely an aberration of your oxygen-deprived brain.”

“I know that’s what you thought...”

“Mulder, you woke up in hospital spouting so much crap, you even told me you loved me!”

“But I did love you,” he argued. “You know I love you.”

“You were delirious.”

“I swear to you Scully, I wasn’t delirious.”

“Prove it!”

He looked away from her, wracking his brains, and then it came to him.

“The black eye!”

She looked blankly at him.

“I was stuck on the ship in 1939, and you were there,” he saw her scepticism. “A version of you... Maybe some relative, I don’t know as you were there, Skinner, Smoking Man, Spender...”

She let out an exasperated sigh.

“You were there and I had to convince you to turn the ship back around so it could escape the triangle and enable history to turn out right...”

“Mulder, c'mon, you’re ruining my afterglow!”

He gave her a funny look. “I know you don’t believe me but you were there and I didn’t know if it was going to work out, that I’d get back to you in present day, so just before I jumped overboard, I pulled 1939 you into a kiss.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“A real kiss,” he emphasised. “A deep, passionate kiss.”

She rolled her eyes. “So how does the black eye factor into this?”

“Well, once you – sorry, she – came to her, your – whatever – senses, you punched me.”

“Now that _does_ sound like me,” she grinned.

“So I knew it was real. I had the black eye.”

She just stared at him and sighed. “Mulder, you never cease to amaze me.”

“Does that mean you believe me then?”

“No! Of course I don’t! It’s insane, not to mention impossible!” she laughed, squirming a little on his lap to tease him. “So you think we kissed... what was that? A few months after Antarctica?”

“Yes,” he nodded his head in confirmation.

“Well, Mulder, you may have ditched most of your porn by then, but I think your brain was still being polluted by it.”

“Oh you just believe what you like then,” he huffed jokily, lifting her up off him and plonking her down back beside him much to her annoyance. “But you’re not getting any more out of me tonight. This experiment is over.”

She pouted at him amusedly, but tucked her legs under the duvet and cuddling into him.

“Anyway, it was a memorable kiss for me...”

She stifled a snigger.

“...and made me more certain than ever that I was completely in love with you, and the more that grew in me, the greater dissatisfaction I got from my old sources. So I spent the next year flirting with you until you finally kissed me.”

“Hey,” she punched him again, pulling herself up so she could look directly into his face. “That’s not fair, Mulder, there were plenty of times you could have kissed me in the last few years since the bee, but you never made a move!”

He rolled his eyes, cheekily pretending to be her and she smiled and returned into their embrace. They sat in a contented silence for a while until it occurred to him.

“Hang on a minute!” he suddenly exclaimed, pulling away from her and turning to look her in the eye.

“What?!”

“You never told me when you last had sex before we got it on! I mean I told you; five years,” he thought back on the earlier conversation. “So, you realised you were in love with me four years ago when you raced to my side to claim me back from Dr Bambi, so what? Four and a half years for you?”

She let out a guilty smile and looked away from him before returning to his gaze which was increasingly concerned, her face full of amused confession.

“It was three years ago,” she guiltily looked down at her hands but her eyes were full of mischief.

“Three years ago?” he exclaimed surprised but amused. “When did you slip that in? Who?”

“Skinner,” she confessed laughing.

“No, I know that isn’t the case as me and him were going steady back then,” he laughed. “So, who then?”

“Just a guy I met when working a case...”

His eyes were fixed on her now, shocked by her confession that it happened when they were working. “Which case? What was I doing that I didn’t notice that happening?”

She took in a deep breath. “It was when you went on vacation to Graceland and sent me on that stupid Russian UFO thing in Philadelphia. I was angry and annoyed with you, and I don’t know...” she paused as she thought back. “You remember that guy who ate cancer to survive?”

“Leonard Betts? Yeah of course; he looked like that asshole on ER.”

“Well he attacked me, told me I had something he needed.”

“...that you had cancer,” he spoke slowly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t understand it. I didn’t want to believe it. I was confused and angry... I was angry at you, angry at how lost I was feeling, and yeah... A guy chatted me up, I got a tattoo and we had sex.”

He looked at her amused. “So that’s the full story behind the tattoo! And that’s why you wouldn’t tell me about it... I did wonder.”

He chuckled quietly and pulled her back into him.

“I always felt guilty for it, you know,” her voice was small and she idly stroked the hair on his chest.

“We weren’t together, Scully, you are entitled to a life.”

“I know, but it doesn’t mean I didn’t feel bad for betraying you.”

“Don’t feel bad,” he kissed the top of her head. “I was useless. I never got my ass in gear to ask you out so you were totally entitled to look elsewhere.”

“I just felt so angry and afraid. It didn’t make me feel better, just...”

“...I should have got you a desk.”

She let out a little laugh. “Yes, Mulder, you should have. Y'know it’s never too late.”


End file.
